Dance the Night Away
by SuperSexySisters
Summary: Bella attends the school dance, against her will, with Alice and Rosalie. All of them have no dates, waiting to see who will ask them to dance.  Will one of the new boys rescue Bella from Mike?


**Ok guys this is just a cute one-shot I wrote by myself because I was bored and my partner in crime wasn't around to help. Enjoy!**

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

Great another wonderful session of Barbie Bella! Not. Why had I even agreed to go to this dance? I didn't even have a date. I guess it did make me feel better that Alice and Rose didn't have dates either.

The only difference is they were asked by tons of guys but turned them down, where, as I wasn't asked at all, unless you count Mike…

I was pretty, I guess. Don't get me wrong I know I'm no ugly, but I'm not fabulous either. I had never had a date let alone a kiss. But that didn't bother me.

"Bella don't even think about fighting me. You promised I could dress you up and do you make-up so that Rosie can do your hair so SIT STILL!" Alice said, getting impatient.

I sighed. See Alice and Rosalie are my best friends. We do everything together and always have. We grew up together in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Tonight was the beginning of school dance. I never understood why it's called that though, because it's held two months _after_ school starts.

Anyway, my two besties love to dress me up any chance they get. So here I am sitting in Alice's small cozy room in another session of Barbie Bella.

Maybe that's why they wanted me to go. If it meant they could dress me up I wouldn't put it past them.

Honestly I didn't even know why I was going tonight. I didn't have a date, I can't dance for my life, and I will more than likely get ambushed by none other than Mike Newton.

He's had a thing for me since freshmen year, and the guy seriously can't take a hint. Sure he's nice but mostly just annoying.

I knew Alice and Rose were going without dates to see who would ask them to dance while we were there. And I had no doubts that guys would ask them to dance.

But no one, not even Mike, ever asked me to dance because I'm so clumsy. Another reason to add to my list.

"Right Bella?" Rosie asked.

"Um…what? I wasn't listening sorry, Rose."

" I said, aren't you exited to meet the new boys? I heard their HOT!" she gushed

" Omg I heard their single to…and there's three…and they're our ages…" Alice trailed off suggestively

What was she trying to get at? It's not like one of them would like me. The only guys who had ever liked me were Tyler, Eric, and Mike. And Alice and Rose knew it.

So why did they think that one of the new boys would be any different? They wouldn't be, they never were.

" Alice why am I even going? Why do you want me to come so bad? No one ever asks me to dance, and tons of guys ask both of you to dance. I always end up sitting at a table stuck with no one but Mike to talk to. Can't I just skip this one out? Please?" I said for the hundredth time.

She just glared at me and said, "Your going so you can meet the new boys. I have a feeling you're going to hit it off with one of them. So shut up and let me work my magic."

"Whatever" I mumbled

When we arrived I was surprised to find that the gym actually looked nice. It had streamers running along the walls, stars and streamers huge from the ceiling. Tables outlined the walls making the middle of the gym the dance floor. At the tables teens were snacking, chatting with their friends, and some were even making out. Jeesh ever heard of no PDA?

Alice was sure we would be the best looking girls there, but I was starting to wonder. You could tell the girls took loads of time getting ready.

Rosalie was wearing a long emerald dress that had a floral pattern around her waist. She was also wearing black open toe pumps. **(Pic of shoes and dress on profile.)** To match the dress and shoes she had on a beautiful emerald necklace with a matching bracelet. Her hair was curled by a flat iron and was pulled up in a messy bun.

Alice's dress on the other hand was a long royal blue dress. Her shoes were black stilettos. **(Pic on profile of her dress and shoes)** She kept her jewelry minimum, with only a black pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was in its normal spiky doo.

My dress was pretty I'll admit. It was long, and yellow with a black satin waistband with a bow detail. **(Pic on profile along with her shoes)** For jewelry I had a simple but beautiful necklace with a black heart hanging on it. My shoes were black wedges that had a bow on them. They were really cute and seemed safe for a klutz like me. Finally my hair was curled into ringlets hanging down my back like a chocolate waterfall.

We went to sit down at one of the tables. I chose the table in the corner in hopes of avoiding Mike.

We sat and talked for about ten minutes when a handsome blond interrupted us. I had never seen him before. Must be one of the new guys.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a southern accent looking straight at Alice.

"su-sure." She stuttered looking slightly amazed. But she soon got control of her facial expression and put on a brilliant smile.

Then she stood up and took his hand as he led her off to the dance floor.

"Wow." Rosalie whispered.

"Agreed. She looks like she's in heaven."

"She probably is, I know I would be," agreed Rosalie.

For the next hour Alice twirled and glided across the dance floor with that handsome blond, and Rosalie and I just sat back and talked watching the other dancers and having a good time.

"Hello," a loud but cheerful voice behind me said. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hi," Rosalie responded with a bright smile looking behind me.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked looking straight at her with a smile of his own.

Immediately she looked over to me to see if I was fine being left alone. Which of course I was, I would never take this chance away from her. So I nodded my head and smiled reassuringly.

" Go, I'll be fine." I whispered.

" I love you." Was her reply.

"I know"

As they walked onto the dance floor I noticed how huge he was. Was it possible to have that much muscle on you arms without falling down? He was handsome, in a boyish way, but he was also kind of intimidating in my opinion.

But I had never seen him around before so I figured he was another one of the new students, after all there were 3 of them. I wonder who the other one is.

I just sat back watching other people laughing, dancing and just having a good time around me. I grinned widely when I looked and saw my two best friends be twirled around the dance floor with smiles plastered on their faces.

I was watching them when I suddenly felt like there was someone behind me. Please don't let it be Mike please, please, please. But as I turned around my stomach turn to knots as Mike's face came into view.

"Hey you look lonely can I sit next to you?" he asked already taking a seat before I could answer.

Great.

"Sure." I said seeing as he was already sitting down.

"Wow you look hot in that dress tonight." He said

" Please don't call me that Mike. I'm a girl not the weather." I said.

That always bothered me. When guy's call girls hot. Thanks for comparing me to the weather, am I as important to you as the weather? Would you like to insult me further or are you done?

" Sorry just trying to complement you." He mumbled.

"Well next time please use anything besides 'hot'. Like I pointed out earlier I'm not the weather." I replied.

" So you want to dance? I'm a great dancer." He said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Yeah right. I am a horrible dancer for one, so I avoid it. Two, I have seen him dance and he's not so good. Three, I really didn't like the idea of being in his arms.

" That's okay, I'm not really a dancer. Thanks though." I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"That's cool," he said smiling " I still have the rest of the night to get you into my arms."

I inwardly shuddered at the thought of being in _his_ arms.

Great. He was planning on staying with me the rest of the night.

I was tempted to go tell Alice and Rosalie that we were leaving. But then I saw how happy they were dancing and I just couldn't do it. I could always walk…

"…Don't you think so Bella?" Mike asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

" I'm sorry what? I was lost in thought." I said feeling kind of bad.

I used to feel really bad when I did that to him but he had crossed the line ages ago. Now I just did it to him all the time because I knew he had nothing important to say, and that he was just trying to talk to me.

But I had to give it to him that he never complained to me about me zoning off. Not once.

" I said, 'don't you think those new guys are to full of themselves?'" he repeated himself.

I looked over at Alice and Rosalie dancing away and having a great time. They were just enjoying themselves, what was wrong with that?

"No." I said, " Actually I think they are quiet good looking, and they seem like really nice people. Why do you think they are full of themselves?" I asked with honest curiosity burning in my eyes.

Though I had a feeling he just said that because he didn't like the way all the girls were fanning over them.

" I don't know, they just seem like they think they could have any girl they want just because they're nice to look at."

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. The truth was they could have any girl here they wanted.

Just then there was a feather light tap on my shoulder. When I turned to see whom it was I almost dropped my jaw. Standing behind me was what looked like a Greek god.

He had gorgeous emerald green eyes, almost the color on Rose's dress. His bronze hair was sticking in every direction almost like he tried to tame it but gave up. He had a square jaw and his lips were pulled up into a breath taking crooked smile.

This was defiantly the third new boy. Surly I would have noticed this angel before. His brothers were good looking but they had no comparison to this one for sure.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Beside me Mike snorted. Probably at the idea of me saying yes to someone when I hadn't even said yes to him. What a self-centered jerk.

Wait! Did he just ask me to dance? Well I didn't want to say yes and make a fool of myself, but I defiantly didn't want to turn him down and stay with Mike here. I would rather make a fool of myself in front of this angel. And that's saying something.

"I would love to," I began, " But I really can't dance." I was frowning by the end of my sentence. Cursing my clumsy ways.

"Nonsense," he said, " It's all in the leading, and I can. You'll be fine, I promise." He finished flashing a dazzling smile

For some reason I really wanted to give in and dance with him. I felt like I trusted him. Which it crazy seeing as I don't even know him and I never want to dance.

"If you say so," I said taking his out stretched hand. It was strong and warm. I found myself liking the feeling of his hand in mine and I suddenly wanted his arms to hold me tight. Wait what? I barely know this guy!

" WHAT!" yelled Mike, " But you didn't even want to dance with me!" he sounded truly appalled.

I smiled at that thought and said, "Well I didn't feel like dancing then, and now I do." It sounded meaner than I had intended and I felt guilty. It wasn't his fault.

Before he could answer I was being pulled onto the dance floor.

I felt like I was in heaven when he finally put one of his hands on the small of my back and we started slow dancing.

"I'm Edward by the way." He said.

I looked up at him. " Well I owe you Edward for getting me away from Mike." I said shuddering.

" You don't like him?" he said smiling.

" Not at all. See Mike wants to be more than just friends. I used to be fine with being his friend, but now I don't even want to be that because I can't talk to him without it being awkward because he takes the chance to hit on me. It gets rather frustrating when I don't have an excuse to get out of going on weekend trips he plans almost every weekend with friends. He never leaves my side while we're there." I babbled to him.

This was very unlike me because I would never complain about Mike to someone I had just met. But I found it really easy to talk to him.

" He sounds like the kind of guy who doesn't know how to take a hint." He mused.

I laughed. "You have no idea, I've met toast that can take a hint better than him."

"Well, if you stay by me I'll make sure to keep you safe from him tonight." He offered.

It sounded really appealing. Not only to be Mike free but to stay by his side all night. But he was probably trying to be nice. There's no way this angel could possibly want to stay by me all night. He would be bored out of his mind!

" As appealing as that sound you don't have to do that. You'll probably end up getting really bored and want to leave." I hated saying it but I didn't want to make him do something that he didn't want to do.

" I don't think that will happen." He disagreed. "I find you really interesting actually."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really." He breathed in my ear.

My breath hitched and my heart was going a hundred miles and hour.

That's when I realized that we were dancing gracefully across the dance floor. Edward was right he was a fantastic dancer. I felt like I could actually dance and not kill me or anyone else.

"Okay then," I agreed, " but just let me know if you get bored and you can leave."

" Sure, but I really doubt that will happen." He said rolling his eyes.

" Hey Edward?"

" Yes?"

" Would you mind doing me a favor?" I asked

" Not at all, what do you need me to do?"

" Well it's to get back at Mike."

"Sure what's your plan?"

After I whispered my plan in his ear he was grinning like a mad man. But it only made him look even more attractive. Is that even possible?

After looking around the room we finally found Mike sitting at the same table we left him at but it was now full of people. There was only one seat left and I had a feeling he was saving it for me. Perfect.

Edward grinned and started leading me over to the table. Once we reached it and Mike noticed me he smiled.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me. "Oh hi." He said once he saw that Edward was behind me.

"Hey Mike," I said enthusiastically " Can we join you guys?"

"Yeah sure, but there's only one seat left, sorry Edward." He said not sounding sorry at all.

" That's ok," I replied. " I'll just sit on his lap, if that's okay?" I said looking up at Edward's beautiful face.

"Of course."

"Great!"

So Edward pulled out the chair, sat down, and pulled me effortlessly onto his lap. I smiled and snuggled closer into his hard chest.

You could clearly see the jealousy on Mike's face when Edward kissed my temple after pulling me onto his lap. I loved it.

Edward's lips were soft and warm against my skin and I felt the urge to kiss him.

Even though I was supposed to be pretending to be into Edward, I found I didn't have to pretend because I was into him.

"So Bella," Mike started "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night. Because if you are I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner just the two of us?"

I tensed in Edward's arms.

It was an hour later and almost everyone at the table had either left to go dance or was paying us no attention.

"Actually Mike she won't be free tomorrow night. She's already going to dinner with me. Sorry." Edward cut in.

This was news to me! Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I hadn't realized I was smiling 'till I felt my cheeks relax.

"Is that true Bella?" he asked in shock.

Oh brother.

"Yep!" I said smiling.

For the last hour Edward and I had been flirting but I was pretty sure it was just acting. So we probably wouldn't actually go out on a date. But oh how I wish we were.

"Well, um, have fun." He said awkwardly.

After that he left, something about talking to Jessica about something. But I was pretty sure he just didn't want to watch us flirt anymore.

"Thank goodness!" I said under my breath.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm just glad he believed we're going on a date." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked giving me a confused look.

"I'm glad he believed us-" I started before he cut me off.

"I'll be at your house at 7:00?" he asked.

I just stared in shock. Surely he was just trying to be nice to get me out of going out with Mike. I mean he wouldn't really want to go on a date with plain Jane me, right?

"Well unless you don't want to go…" He said sounding uncertain.

Not want to go, Is he nuts? Of course I want to go!

"You really want to go out with me?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, selfless, and honest. How could I not want to go out with you."? He said confidently.

'You're beautiful'. Those two words rang in my mind over and over and over again. He had called me beautiful. No one had ever called me that besides my mom, which doesn't count because she has to say that. This Greek God thought I was beautiful. W.O.W.

Blushing I answered him. "I'd love to go."

He grinned. Maybe he does want to go out with me. The thought made me smile as well.

"Then it's a date."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by reviewing…. Should I make it a two-shot and write their date?**


End file.
